Supernatural soul
by lorah-xX
Summary: Story of a girl the the gift to save lives .. a god on earth. My worst & first fan fic .. will never get finished
1. fate of life

_**Supernatural Soul**_

_I could describe it at first, why did I have the ability do to something no other human could? It was scary almost, how this gift had come to me and me alone. Everyone has a talent unique to them but this really was something else, something that would change the life of myself and many others. Life is a gift given and taken only by a powerful soul. I had a power, I had a gift._

**Fate of Life **

It all started with my little brother's swimming lessons. Since mum and dad died I had to do everything with him, being his legal guardian and all, so as usual we were up at 6 to go to the baths. It was a typical Tuesday morning, nothing felt particularly different, until we were in the water. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen, something supernatural.

I was sleepy, the water carried me effortlessly, I almost forgot about the swimming lesson, my head was in other places as I drifted gracefully across the water. I forgot about Danny until I scanned the pool for him and he was nowhere to be seen, then suddenly the lifeguard jumped in the pool. It was then when I realised the lifeless body he was dragging from the pool was my little brother.

I rushed to his side sinking with guilt, my fingers on his neck searching for his pulse tears, in my eyes as memories of mum and dad came flooding back. Ever since they died I felt different, weird but a good kind of weird, but seeing Danny like this made my body arch. My bones filled with power, energy flowed through my veins with the need to help yet still I felt helpless and suffocated by the familiar situation of death.

For a second It was as if I wasn't in my own body, like I was watching my actions from another persons point of view, as if I had been posed by a force of good. I don't know how or what I did, it all seems a blur now but all I could see was my helpless little brother fighting for his life. I seemed to know what to do almost as if I'd done it before, I took his tiny hands in mine and closed my eyes and then it all went blank.

The next thing I remember was waking in a bed that wasn't mine own. I cried my brothers name to realise he was lying in a bed beside mine sleeping innocently with skin paler than the white sheets upon are beds. It was only when a doctor and a consultant entered the room that I realised we were in hospital then the reality of the swimming accident hit me in waves.

Before I could even think of the words to explain or comprehend what was and had happened the consultant sat between myself and Danny.

"You saved your brothers life, he was dead, but you did something which made his soul return back to his body. We don't know how or what went on this morning at the pool but something happened that cannot be explained by science and we want your help to discover why this child lives."

The consultant's words echoed in my mind has he offered me a cup of tea, what the hell had I done. It was then when I looked at my wrist I noticed it. I strange mark carved in my arm, it looked like Chinese writing, a symbol, like it had been placed there on purpose but when? I looked at Danny then back at my wrist, his sleep was deep but broken seconds later by a gentle calling of his name. We needed to go home and figure out what was going on with our lives, who am I and where had this mark come from, what saved my brother from the inevitable fate of life.


	2. something in the water

**Something in the Water**

"Danny hurry up we're going to be late"

I tried to yell in a positive tone hoping that Dr. Ishtaru would be able to help Danny. Ever since the incident at the pool he'd being acting very strange, I couldn't quiet put my finger on it but something was different about him, I just hoped this Chinese psychology guy could help.

I struggled getting Danny in the car, as I had done everyday since the pool. Dr. Ishtaru was displeased by are lateness,

"Lateness is the sign of an unwilling soul"

He stated this appearing to not realise the bags under my eyes from sleepless nights trying to control my brother in his torture that had become sleep. I had a constant fight on my hands, a sweet 6 year old boy had become an uncontrollable child with a troubled mind, but what worried me most was his fear of water. By this you're probably thinking I mean a fear of swimming but it goes much deeper than that. Baths, taps, hosepipes, fish tanks, even a glass of the stuff, he wouldn't even go to the park to feed the ducks. The Dr must have sensed something in the air, "Miss Rachel San and master Daniel San, please be seated."

Something told me this would be a long and hard visit.

Dr. Ishtaru had something about him, a calming vibe almost, it was like you were under a powerful spell in his room, a spell so powerful it made you on edge and relaxed at the same time. Whatever it was it seemed to put Danny in a trance long enough for him to sit and play with toys so I could tell the doctor about his problems.

The doctor kept glancing down in our conversation, like he was distracted. It was only when he asked bout the oriental marks on my wrist that I realised what he had being perplexed by.

"Miss Rachel San, this is the symbol for god, did you do this to yourself?"

His little aged face moved with concern and fear as he said this. Before I had time to contemplate why god was on my wrist and how it got there a thumping sound came from the play area.

Danny lay collapsed on the soft toys, we I ran towards him I noticed something on his left wrist, the same god mark on my right. I then noticed perhaps why he had fainted; his eyes were in line with the doctor's goldfish tank.


End file.
